


Sheltering Apart Together

by Rly



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alien Biology, Dirty Talk, F/F, Nipples, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rly/pseuds/Rly
Summary: Even heroes have to hunker down in a pandemic. As Illyana and Kitty find themselves sheltering in distant locations, Illyana and Xi'an come up with a fun way to pass the time and help Ava'Dara learn some human-like skills she's been missing -- with lessons in roleplaying and dirty talk from Kitty.
Relationships: Ava'Dara Naganandini/Xi'an Coy Manh, Kitty Pryde/Ava'Dara Naganandini, Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by KittyViolet's "I Have Made It For You" https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210830?view_full_work=true

Illyana (via text): Xi’an messaged me about a homework assignment for you and Ava’Dara if you’re interested. It’s naughty.

Kitty: What? I mean, WHAT? Also, _what_?

Illyana: In the order you asked: 1) they’re sheltering together but Ava’Dara has some developmental work to do, sexually, that would be fun for you two to do together; Xi’an asked if I thought you’d like it and I told her very probably yes. 2) Remember how she grew up, she’s got a lot to learn about herself and Earth and humans and relationships. 3) Sleepaway camp roleplay.

Illyana: Also to answer the important “why?” — because you’re restless and I’m restless and we’re far away from each other, I can’t come to you, and this would be so fun to hear about.

Kitty: Sleepaway? Camp? Roleplay?

Illyana: You & Ava’Dara are teens away at camp in different cabins and you can’t visit each other (yet) but you can text and maybe sneak in a call here and there if no one’s paying attention. And you’re going to teach her dirty talk.

Kitty: ???

Illyana: She doesn’t know how. She doesn’t even know how to start knowing how. Apparently Shi’ar Royal Warbirds don’t dirty talk ever. Xi’an had to tell her what it was. And then she made the “I couldn’t” face, so Xi’an figured you’d be a better teacher because you like teen roleplay.

Kitty: HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT?

Illyana: From when she mind-controlled Dani that one time in the Mojoverse when Dani was projecting all our desires. I think she’s the only one who knows, since Dani wasn’t really in control of herself for any of that and everyone else was busy freaking out or, you know, going with it.

Kitty: Dani projected teen roleplay from my brain? What was I wearing?

Illyana: That’s your question? Innocent/slutty pajamas like the pair I got you for your birthday three years ago.

Kitty: _That’s_ how you knew? What was your desire?

Illyana: To get out of the damned Mojoverse, because my anti-telepath spells worked. But if they hadn’t, probably would’ve been … if I’m being honest about desires I’m not entirely comfortable with … something with my tail …

Kitty: And?

Illyana: Everything else that changes in my demon-hybrid form

Kitty: And?

Illyana: Fine. We’re in Limbo and I’m on my throne and you’re kneeling at my feet and sucking me off while I fuck you with my tail.

Kitty: @#$&@)*!#$!!!!! Can we do that?

Illyana: How about we start with an armchair? I’m not sure about the magic of doing it on my actual throne. Limbo’s new Savage Land doesn’t need a mountain range that’s just boobs and vulvas. So, are you in? I mean, for the roleplay with Ava’Dara?

Kitty: Yes. And the armchair tail-sex, definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty: Hi! I said yes to roleplay texting and calling you. How much did Xi’an tell you?

Ava’Dara: I’m supposed to write you messages as if we’re girls at a camp? I gathered we like each other quite a lot, as we do now. Am I human in this game?

Kitty: Do you want to be?

Ava’Dara: I don’t know enough, not having done this, to know. What would you recommend?

Kitty: Can you be a version of yourself? Like how you’d be in you grew up on Earth?

Ava’Dara: This is a lot of imagining. I’ll be back.

[Later.]

Ava’Dara: I talked to Xi’an and we decided I should have come to Earth when I was human-age eleven and now you and I are late teens so I’ve had almost as many years on Earth as I have now. Does that comply with the roleplay?

Kitty: Yes, that’s great! And also, you know, you can just be yourself as you are now with a layer of imagination over you. So we’re pretending—not that we’re different from who we are but—to be ourselves in another way, maybe a way we haven’t been before.

Ava’Dara: I’m going to trust you that I’ll understand that after we do it.

Kitty: Okay great. I’m going to start the roleplay. If you want to ask questions out of character you can format them <like this> so I know it’s an aside. Here goes …

Kitty: I didn’t see you today when everyone was outside playing. Wasn’t the weather great? This is such a pretty camp. I’m glad we’re here. I’m glad you’re here with me. Where did you go when we were all outside?

Ava’Dara: To the showers. They were empty and I shower alone.

Kitty: Oh, yeah. I’ve never seen you in there. Not that I’ve been looking. I mean, okay, I did look for you, but I wouldn’t have looked _at_ you if you didn’t want. Do you want me to?

Ava’Dara: I’m … shy about this. I don’t look like the other people here. Less so when I’m not wearing clothes.

Kitty: I’d like to know how you look. I’m self-conscious about how I look too. Like I started getting boobs later than all the other girls I lived with, and I didn’t want them to see that. They’re still kind of small, but they’re pretty sensitive now. Sometimes even having my shirt brush against my bra makes my nipples hard and then I worry that people notice.

Ava’Dara: I’ve looked at you sometimes and didn’t see that, but I think I’d like to.

Kitty: I could send you a photo. I mean with my shirt on and everything. Hang on.

Ava’Dara: Yes, this is a good photo. This is very enjoyable to look at. My nipples don’t get that hard but the skin-feathers on my breasts react to touch or sometimes even if I’m just thinking about … someone … like you.

Kitty: Oh! I like that. Can you tell me more about your skin-feathers?

Ava’Dara: Where humans have hair, the Shi’ar who are like me, we have feathers. On many parts of our body they’re so fine they’re barely visible, like the fine hair humans have. But I think—I haven’t tested yet—that they’re a bit more reactive than human hair.

Kitty: Humans have some times when our hair stands up. Like if I get really scared, I feel the hair on my forearms prickle.

Ava’Dara: There’s a feeling like a shimmer on the skin when the feathers on my breasts rise. They’re so fine and white that, if you can see them at all, they look like mist, but if I brush my hand over them, I call feel them as a tickle on my palm and a softness floating on my skin.

Kitty: What if I could touch them?

Ava’Dara: They’re lifting a little now at the idea.

Kitty: Would you touch them for me?

Ava’Dara: Are you going to do the same?

Kitty: Yes, I’m sliding one hand under my pajama top now. Oh, but it’s lights out and I have to put my phone away. I’ll keep touching, though, and you too and then we can tell each other about it.

Ava’Dara: I don’t know if I can tell you, but I’ll try. Sleep well.

Kitty: You too! Sweet dreams!


End file.
